ma_testfandomcom-20200214-history
Memory Alpha:Votes for undeletion
Votes for undeletion Usage Please make sure you have read and understood Memory Alpha's undeletion policy before editing this page. When listing a new page, it is helpful to refer to the deletion archive for the original discussion, stating the reasons why it was deleted in the first place. Related Pages: Deletion guidelines, Pages for deletion, Images for deletion, Possible copyright infringements, ---- Pages suggested for undeletion Sigma Iotia system This system was referred to as system in . The name was not mentioned.Throwback (talk) 15:54, September 19, 2012 (UTC) :I'm not clear on the rationale here- if the name wasn't mentioned, then how was it referred to as a system? 31dot (talk) 20:18, October 27, 2012 (UTC) Captain Kirk said to Bela Oxmyx, Your system is on the outer reaches of the galaxy. This was the only time that Sigma Iotia II's system was mentioned in the episode. There were two possibilities here: the system was named Sigma Iotia or it could have been named something else, such as in the case of Beta III. Beta III was located in the C-111 system. I apologize for not being clear, Throwback (talk) 03:02, October 28, 2012 (UTC) :If "Sigma Iotia system" was not said specifically, and if we can only narrow down the chance it was referred to as such to 50-50, I'm thinking this should stay deleted. Unless I'm missing something else. 31dot (talk) 12:20, October 28, 2012 (UTC) ::I don't see a problem with restoring this and just adding a bg note that the name of the system isn't 100% clear, since the system itself was referenced, and we don't have a unnamed systems page. - 20:12, October 28, 2012 (UTC) :::Maybe having an unnamed systems page, or something similar, is worth exploring. There's bound to be more cases like this, and if an "xx system"-type article can both be about a factually named system, or an unnamed one named by convention that's not going to be very elegant. -- Capricorn (talk) 01:09, October 31, 2012 (UTC) ::Super late, but that sounds like a good idea. - 10:02, January 20, 2013 (UTC) Gargoyles Since we now do have pages for this type of thing, I though this might be worth another look. Generally, these types of pages have been restricted to "large" entries only, mainly to keep the lists at a reasonable size, as well as allow for better formatting. That said, the large number of Trek cast members in this show I think warrants better formatting than what we currently have in the list; formatting that works better as a separate page. At the very least, I intend to make this a shortcut. - 10:00, January 20, 2013 (UTC) :Yes, at a minimum this could be a redirect to the relevant pop culture page, and it's own page if it's lengthy. I think this discussion was before we started making those kind of pages(and the pop culture pages). 31dot (talk) 10:29, January 20, 2013 (UTC)